A New Start
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: He may be her boss but he's still her husband and her well being should always come first, oh well its new start for both of them and its easy to say they're still working out the kinks.


**Okay so bear with me this is my first Hotchniss story, personally I think it turned out pretty well but you can tell me what you think. **

* * *

Emily sat back against the rocking chair, it was two am and she was awake. She'd managed to keep the tiny baby from waking the house's other two occupants. She settled back and pulled her shirt open, the squirming child stopped as soon as she was put to her breast.

"See Grace? Mama's making it all better." Emily whispered stroking her young daughter's tiny cheek. The nursery door opened and Emily looked up expecting to see Jack or Declan, instead it was Aaron. "Hey! You didn't say you'd be back today!"

"Well I am, and I am so sorry I had to leave this soon after she was born. Have the kids been good?" He crossed the room and knelt next to her and kissed her check.

"Yeah Declan took Jack to ballet class with him a couple of times and has been keeping him busy." She whispered kissing him back.

"Jack went with Declan to ballet?" Aaron frowned, it was unusual because the two boys didn't get on particularly well. Jack played soccer and didn't like sitting through Declan's ballet performances and Declan danced ballet and didn't like sitting through Jack's soccer games. Both boys often argued over Jack leaving his socks on the floor and Declan being a neat freak.

"Well I had to make him go and I had to make Declan take him but it turned out okay." She whispered.

"And the baby?" Aaron smiles looking at his two week old daughter.

"Grace is fine, she put up with all the crazy." Emily cooed at her daughter.

"And you?" Aaron kissed her again.

"I am exhausted." She sighed.

"Well then I'm sorry I have to say this, but the Bureau is ordering you back." He sighed.

"Th-they can't do that I've only been on maternity leave for six weeks! I still have another six." She snapped, she'd had a baby two weeks ago, she was not ready for the field.

"I know you don't have to go to the field they just need you to translate some documents, then you can go back." He sighed.

"No Aaron, they can get someone else to do that for them." Emily snapped, pulling Grace off her breast and rocking gently.

"No they can't, no one else can read Arabic as well." He sighed.

"Its not even my unit who wants me back?!" She snapped standing so abruptly she woke Grace who started crying, she sighed, frusterated and started pacing.

"Emily why don't you calm her down and then we can talk about this." He tried.

"You calm her down Aaron!" She snapped shoving the crying baby at him and storming out of the room, she'd had enough he'd left her _four days _after Grace had been born, _four days _three of which she'd been in the hospital for. She went onto the back porch, tears running down her face. How the hell could he do this to her?

After a few moments she heard the door open and Aaron sat next to her. "I could always order you back, I am your boss after all."

"No Aaron you're not my boss you're my husband first." She cried.

"Emily, I am but if I don't get you back then the section chief will." He sighed, shifting Grace to one arm and wrapping the other around Emily.

"I-I can't go in, I'm still sore from the birth, I'm still bleeding, I haven't slept properly, I've been alone with three kids for 10 days. I'm hardly able to read English right now much less Arabic!" She sobbed.

"Okay, okay." He whispered kissing her hair. "Okay, I'll talk to them and tell them you can't do it."

"Mom? Aaron?" Declan's voice said from behind them.

"Dad? Em'ly?" Jack's whispered from just behind Declan.

"What boys?" Aaron asked.

"Is everything okay?" Declan asked pulling Jack a little closer to him, comforting him.

"Yeah Dec," Emily managed turning to look at them, thankful the dark night hid her tears. "everything's fine. You take Jack and get back to bed okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight mom, goodnight Aaron." Declan nodded leading Jack back into the house.

"He'll be back you know." Aaron said.

"I know…" She sighed. "its an attachment issue I'm –"

Aaron cut her off. "Emily it's fine Jack's got the same thing."

"They might fight but Declan wants to protect him, he's really grown to love him in the last two years." Emily whispered.

"Yeah, Jack may be annoyed with Declan but he looks up to him." Aaron smiled. "Come on we need to get to bed."

"Okay." Emily whispered standing up and allowing him to lead her to their bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aaron kissed her head one last time, set Grace between them and lay down as well.

After a long while Emily fell asleep, safe with her family. She would be okay.


End file.
